


Inviting Baz to a Campsite

by kayla96k



Category: Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp (Video Game), Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla96k/pseuds/kayla96k
Summary: Simon and Baz live in the world of Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp and Simon desperately tries to get Baz to come to his campsite. The only problem is that Baz is very picky and needs quite a bit of furniture to be placed at Simon's campsite before he can come over. This is honestly a dumb crack fic I came up with while obsessively working towards getting enough leaf tickets to get K.K. Slider to my campsite, but I hope you enjoy!





	Inviting Baz to a Campsite

**Simon**

Simon stood in the sand at Saltwater Shores, bored.

He’d been running around doing errands for people all day and now he was out of requests. He didn’t have enough bells to buy anything he particularly wanted and his inventory was full, which meant he couldn’t waste time fishing or catching bugs. He could always try to invite people to his campsite but he hated having to craft furniture just to get people to come.

“Watch out.”

A boy with raven black hair bumped into Simon on his way to the shoreline, his fishing rod carelessly rested against his shoulder.

Simon had never seen someone so attractive in PocketCamp before. He wore a blue down jacket and patched-knee pants with hiking boots. Simon had the overwhelming urge to invite him back to his campsite.

He stumbled in the sand and made his clumsy way over to him.

“Hey,” he said, “My name’s Simon.”

The boy gave Simon a long, neutral stare with his grey eyes.

“I’m Baz,” he said.

Simon smiled.

“So uh, you new to this whole camping thing?” he asked.

Baz shrugged.

“Yeah I guess.”

Simon put his hands in his pocket and rocked back and forth slowly.

“I was thinking that maybe, well, maybe you would like to come to my campsite?”

Baz raised one of his eyebrows.

“That’s pretty forward of you.”

Simon blushed.

“But sure,” Baz said, “I guess I could come.”

Simon smiled

“Great!”

Baz bit his lip.

“Yeah, I’m just going to need a few things before I do.”

* * *

 

It had been a week and still Simon had not been able to convince Baz to come to his campsite. Every time he crafted a new ridiculous thing of furniture he’d find out that he had to craft yet another item. His campsite was full of blue series, sleek series, and even cute series furniture just because Baz had required all of it. He was the pickiest camper Simon had ever invited to his campsite.

This time he met Baz at Breezy Hollow and nearly growled in frustration.

“You need a _what?”_

Baz looked at him sheepishly.

“I need an operating room cart,” Baz said.

Simon opened and shut his mouth several times.

“Are you…are you even a doctor?” he asked, finally.

Baz frowned.

“No.”

Simon threw his hands over his head.

_“Then why do you even need an operating table?”_

Baz frowned at him.

“I just do.”

Simon shook his head.

“Look I really like you. But I can’t keep going around crafting furniture that doesn’t even make any sense at my campsite. I thought you liked me too but I’m getting the feeling this is just your way of brushing off my invitation.”

Baz didn’t say anything.

“Well,” Simon said, backing up a few paces, “See you around I guess.”

Baz huffed.

“Simon wait!”

Simon paused.

“You’re right, I don’t actually need all of this stuff to come to your campsite,” Baz said, “But I’m not doing it to avoid you.”

“Then why are you doing it?”

Baz’s tan cheeks flushed a dark red.

“I was nervous to come because I like you.”

Simon felt his own pulse flutter.

“Like…you _like_ me like me?”

Baz rolled his eyes.

“Yes.”

Simon grinned and stepped forward, taking Baz’s hand.

“C’mon, you don’t need to be nervous. I _like_ you like you too.”

Baz laughed.

“Okay,” he said, “Maybe I can help you rearrange all the new furniture you got for me.”

Simon squeezed Baz’s hand.

“Don’t think I won’t get you back for that by the way. I’m not going to _your_ campsite until you craft a merry-go-round.”

* * *

 

Baz was swinging happily on the tree swing while Simon prepared some tea for the both of them. He’d sent his other guests away so they could have the campsite to themselves. There was a picnic set up next to the swing that Simon had stocked full of yummy food and drinks.

“You didn’t have to send everyone away just for me,” Baz said.

Simon shrugged.

“I wanted to.”

He sat down in the wooden chair across from Baz and leaned his head against the tree, watching him. After a few more minutes of swinging, Baz hopped of the swing and grabbed Simon’s hand. He walked them over to the picnic blanket.

“Very romantic,” Baz commented.

“It’s only a level two,” Simon mumbled, embarrassed by the compliment.

Baz lifted his chin.

“I love it,” he said.

Simon looked at Baz’s mouth and lifted himself up the necessary two inches to kiss him. It was a sweet kiss and so wonderful that Simon found he no longer minded that he had a surplus of ridiculous furniture.

“Have I reached the necessary friendship level to ask you to be my boyfriend?” Simon asked, when they broke apart.

Baz smiled.

“Definitely.”


End file.
